Ebony, Gold and Everything Between -- A Loki X Reader X Thor Lemon
by DaydreaminPanda
Summary: You the reader begin your shift like any other, but following an unexpected meeting your night turns into one you will never forget.
1. Part 1: Surprise Encounter

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my first official publication on ^w^_

* * *

 **Surprise Encounter**

 **Part 1 of 2**

Your day starts out as normal as any other. You wake, shower, dress, and even manage to get into work without being late, and now, as the typical sleazy patrons start to pool into the establishment, you ready your trusty notepad and tie your apron tightly around your waist.

It's not glamorous work but it pays well. Working as a waitress/busser at a local stripjoint in the heart of Manhattan you can pay off your debts and manage to save up a fair bit too; the only trick is that you have to deal with a lot of entitled men who assume that waving money in the face of their targets means they can win over even the most stubborn of girls to sit on their laps. And honestly, sometimes it is just easier to smile and bear it until the bouncer makes his move to intervene.

By one a.m. the place is musky and crowded as the bass drums over the hoots and hollers for the club's favorite performers. Drinks are flowing, tips are fair, but what really makes the night interesting is when your manager sends you to work the V.I.P. lounge—and that's when you see _them_.

Thor, the God of Thunder himself, and (much to your surprise) his brother Loki, the God of Mischief. Stepping into the private room made of acrylic glass and simple framing, your ears are grateful for the reprieve from the thumping of the bass. The room is simply furnished with a set of elegant leather loungers, a center stage and a bar to the side.

The two gods break from their back and forth to eye you up and down before simply continuing on as if you aren't there, which suits you just fine since your nerves are on high alert after recognizing them. Thor is dressed fairly casually in a jean jacket while Loki wears a well-tailored black on black suit.

As you make your way to the small side bar to ready your drink procuring kit, two girls enter from another door and begin to shmooze and flirt with the guys. A slight smirk graces your lips as you notice how each girl moves about seemingly oblivious as to whom they are dealing with while the two men seem to be enjoying the anonymity.

After a few minutes pass, one of the girls starts to dance for them, while the other manages to sandwich herself between the two men. She has always been the more touchy of the two.

"May I interest you in a refreshment?" you ask simply as you round the bar to stand behind them while they watch, bending down just enough that your voice will carry to their ears easily over the music. Thor's eyes are glued to the woman in front of him while Loki simply holds a unamused expression while shifting his sideways glance from the woman beside him to you.

"A beer for my brother and a sazerac for myself." His gaze already returned to the dancer in front of him before he even finishes his words. Such a unique order causes you to raise an eyebrow in surprise. He likely assumes you would need to go and look it up and this brings a new smirk to perk your lips as you decide to get a little playful with your response.

"Will that be with cognac or whisky—Your Majesty?"

As if a record scratched, the entire room freezes. The girl between them stiffens and the one dancing stumbles in her step before resuming her dance and shooting you an unsteady glare. Thor looks to you utterly amused and starts to laugh before glancing forward again, while Loki slowly turns his head to face you. His emerald eyes dance with delight.

"You are a cheeky one, aren't you? Cognac, if you please." The devilish look he takes on warns you that you have managed to surprise him and you aren't quite sure whether that is a good thing or not as you quickly nod and make your way back to the bar to mix the drinks.

Hours pass as the dancers change, food and drink is enjoyed, and you work away silently while sneaking glances toward the handsome gods before you. Thor has downed a number of beers while Loki seems to take his time and enjoy each and every drink you make him. He seems to savor the slow burn, much to the contrary of his brother, and you find yourself drawn to him as he slowly begins to relax and enjoy himself. The pair of them are truly a sight to behold.

As the clock strikes three you pack your kit up and begin to take your leave when you notice Loki watching you expectantly with a look that can only be described as hunger. A blush rushes across your face as you turn to face them, deciding it best to bid them goodbye.

"I apologize gents, but my time is up. I hope you enjoy your last dance and thank you for being such wonderful guests." You bow your head slightly to hide your flushed cheeks before spinning around to exit the room.

As you enter the hall that brings you past the restrooms and into the 'back of house' you are suddenly caught off guard by a gentle yet firm grip on your arm that quickly moves you to place your back against the wall. A slight gasp is all you can get out before looking into the pair of vibrant emerald eyes framed by porcelain skin and ebony hair.

"Join us," the God of Mischief says in a hushed tone before taking his free hand to gently catch your chin within the crook of his bent finger. "I promise you won't regret it."

Had it been any other person in this moment you would have screamed for the bouncer, but for some reason as your eyes lock with his you suddenly feel as though doing his bidding would be the best thing ever to happen in your humdrum life. He is positively mesmerizing and is drawing you in like a moth to the flame.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entering a penthouse suite behind the two gods, you find yourself suddenly surrounded by opulence. The entire place is outfitted with black and white furniture along with accents of chrome paired with lush grey throws and a plush evergreen rug. Just what has come over you, you don't know but the rush you feel as Loki glances back at you and whispers something to Thor causes a pleasant shiver to dance up your spine.

Thor steps away to another room, glancing over to you with a relaxed yet confident smile as he passes, while Loki removes his suit jacket and seems to magically procure a set of full wine glasses from thin air as music began to play from somewhere within the suite. His eyes are locked on yours the whole time.

"Make yourself comfortable," he purrs as he steps forward, handing you one of the two glasses.

"Thanks," you say as you take the glass and brush your hair over one shoulder and look to the side shyly before taking a sip. Notes of blackberry and plum tickle your tongue as the heady aroma fills your senses.

An amused 'hmm' pulls your eyes back to his and you notice he is even closer, with his hand outreached. As he gently glides the back of his fingers down your face, you can't help but lean into his cool yet pleasant touch, and you relish the feeling as he cups your chin and tilts your face up to meet his.

As his lips brush over your own you are surprised by how delicate they feel, and when his tongue traces your bottom lip, you do not hesitate to allow him entrance. The merlot mixes with his unique flavor and your own as his tongue coaxes yours into a dance that quickly becomes more rapid and wild, and when he suddenly pulls away to leave you in a blushing stupor he chuckles and makes his way to the sitting area.

Your lips tingle as you watch him sit and you follow when he motions for you to join him. "I take it you are pure?" he says with clear amusement, sending another flush of heat to your cheeks as you hesitate to answer.

"No…I am not... Is that a problem?"

His expression shifts from collected to bewildered surprise. "Such innocence and yet, not. How interesting," he muses with a lilt of delight as he takes a sip and looks towards the room Thor has exited to.

"I suppose it is all an act then. But know this: this is your last chance to change your mind. Once we begin I have no intention of stopping. Do you understand?"

Oh, you understand full well what you are getting yourself into. A small but eager smile grows on your lips and the god before you gives you a look dripping with dark promise.

* * *

 _Aaaaannnndddd that is where I am leaving Part 1 of 2. This gives you the reader the choice to continue or not. Just like Loki is offering now. Hope you enjoyed! 3 Please rate and review!_


	2. Part 2: Bedding Two Gods

**Part 2: Bedding Two Gods**

Having decided to throw all forms of caution to the wind, you nod and finish off your glass before boldly moving your way to straddle the God of Mischief's lap. He eyes you with utter delight as he laces the fingers of one hand in the hair at the nape of your neck and pulls you in closer. You lean forward and dare to lay another kiss upon his perfect lips and are rewarded when he places his other hand to rest in the small of your back, guiding you forward as he deepens the kiss. His kisses begin to light a spark within your core, and within moments you have reluctantly broken away to relieve yourself of your shirt.

As you return your attentions to his lips, you become aware of the hot, impatient bulge beneath you. You smirk against his kiss and he tightens his grasp within your hair pulling you back just enough that he can trail little love bites down your neck as his hand moves from your back to cup one of your breasts through your bra. His hips shift, causing you to let out a slight moan at the heavenly friction as he holds you right where he wants you. It is both teasing and tantalizing, and that's when you feel the presence of someone coming to stand behind you.

"Greedy as always, brother."

Thor's baritone voice causes you to jump. Your eyes widen as he looks down to you with a husky, almost hungry look. Loki releases your hair, allowing you to relax as he watches for your reaction, his expectant look almost daring you to make a move.

Feeling emboldened, you shift your hips slightly, grinding against his restricted member as you twist around to pull the golden god into a kiss. He leans into it easily, and you loop an arm over his shoulder to support your newly arched position. At your actions, Loki purrs in approval as he lifts your bra and begins to play with both of your breasts, clearly enjoying the sight of you before him.

As he leans forward and places his skillful mouth upon one of your nipples he kneads the other, causing you let out a gasp that allows Thor to greedily deepen the kiss. His kisses are hungry—almost carnal—and they send the already budding spark within your core into a full flame.

Thor releases your lips from his own and within a second the two brothers share a glance and you are hoisted into the air with a squeak. Thor carries you towards the room where you are surprised to see Loki already lying on his side atop the bed. You hadn't even seen him move.

As you are put down before the bed Thor begins to undo your bra while Loki watches you with a devilish smirk, motioning with a single finger for you to join him. You climb onto the bed and as you crawl forward, your remaining clothes melt away, leaving you naked before the two gods.

You are so taken aback by this that you freeze, and the sudden urge to stop and cover yourself dwarfs your compulsion to meet the beckoning prince before you.

Your surprise must be showing on your features, for the God of Thunder speaks from behind you, "I keep telling Loki that Midgardians get nervous when you magic their clothing away, but he never listens."

Loki's smirk before you is nefarious, yet it sends a dark thrill through you as much as Thor's warm words and touch ease your mind. The golden god wraps a muscular arm around you and pulls you up to press against him, leaving you on your knees and exposed as he pulls you into another hungry kiss while his strong hands massage your breasts.

Feeling movement on the bed, you attempt to look forward but are held in place as the muscular prince moves one hand to hold your neck while moving the other further down towards your core. "Tell me, barmaid, do you wish to have the both of us?"

Your mind is clouded with a sensual haze as you lock eyes with the thunder god and attempt to speak, but no words come out as he scans you with his crystal blue eyes heavy with lust.

"Say it." Loki's command is as demanding as it is entrancing, his eagerness bleeding through. Though you cannot see him, you know that he has moved closer to you. You try to remember how to string words together into sentences when your breath hitches as Thor's fingers brush over the exterior of your womanhood.

" _Yes!"_ you gasp before being released from his grip to fall forward onto the raven haired god, who is now kneeling in front of you completely stripped of all his fine clothing.

Thor firmly places a hand on your hip as jade eyed god guides your head down towards his twitching member, and as you near it you feel the blond's fingers slip past your entrance. A moan escapes your lips that you quickly attempt to stifle as you take the head of Loki's immaculate manhood into your mouth. You find his circumference to be a surprisingly comfortable fit as you slowly begin to move your head up and down while his brother quickens his pace.

Loki tenses as your moans coat his member with vibrations and he loses his fingers in your hair once more, guiding you as you continue. A slight whimper escapes your lips as Thor removes his fingers, leaving you to feel empty for a moment before he moves to position his girth at your entrance.

In one fell thrust you are driven forward and are filled completely at both ends as you take Loki's member deeper into your throat. Though you are no stranger to the bedroom, you never knew it was possible to feel such a perfect longing. The golden god seems to fill you with the warmth and power of the sun itself as the raven-haired god before you gives a groan. Eager to reciprocate, you take his length to the hilt again and again until you feel Loki pull your mouth from his shaft.

"Brother, you must try this," he says with a devious hint to his words as he pulls you from Thor and swiftly places you on your back with your face now looking up at the God of Thunder as he stands over you from the side of the bed. His manhood in all its glory now plain for you to see.

Quickly shooting a playful glance back to Loki as he positions himself between your legs, you take Thor's member in your hand and guide it towards your mouth. His taste is markedly different from his brother's, namely because you can taste your own sweetness mixing with the salty tang of his pre-cum. This new angle allowing for easier depth as you feel yourself filled once again at your core. Pinned between two gods, your inner fire blossoms into a bonfire.

Loki thrusts deeper as his nimble fingers work your most sensitive pearl and you feel yourself climbing higher and higher as your body begins to beg for release. As you feel the pace of each man begin to shift as their need turns to desperation, the added excitement sends an elated shiver up your spine before finally being sent overboard as Thor expertly plays with your nipples. You cry out against the prince's shaft as he is sent over the edge and you can't help but shake as both men are brought to their peak at your climax.

After removing himself from your mouth Thor drops to his knees and rests his folded arms along the edge of the bed before looking to you with an ear to ear grin and placing a gentle kiss on your lips as you turn to look at him.

"Bringing a god to his knees…. Now that, is impressive," Loki remarks between labored breaths before leaning himself to lay on the opposite side of you, causing you to blush and turn to him. Both men look exactly how you feel and you can't help but smile proudly as you roll onto your stomach.

"Don't you mean _two_ gods, your grace?"

* * *

WHELP! That is the end of my first Lemon/One-shot. OMFG that was hard but fun to write! (that's what she said) XD Thank you soo so much to my wonderful friend and beta reader for all of her assistance on this one! I really hope you enjoyed and please consider rating and reviewing 3 Thank you everyone for your support!


End file.
